the answer
by fuyuhanacherry
Summary: "Akashi, kamu jawab pertanyaan nomor 185." "Hm, oke, Pak."


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Answer (c) Shizuka Fuyuki chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : ficlet, ooc parah, au, typo(s), dan beberapa kesalahan lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Papan tulis hijau tua penuh dengan coretan kapur berisi rumus-rumus ajaib yang ditulis oleh salah seorang guru fisika SMP Teikou, Midorima Shintarou. Lelaki tinggi besar menawan dan masih berstatus _single_ ini sudah menjadi bagian dari komunitas pak guru gebetan para murid. Banyak sekali siswi-siswi yang diajarnya menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi Midorima menolak mereka dengan elit.

Sebenarnya, dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Seorang manusia tampan yang tidak bisa ia sebut namanya—ya, tampan, bahkan nyaris menandingi ketampanan dirinya, bagi Midorima sendiri.

"Akashi, jawab pertanyaan nomor 185 di papan tulis!" perintahnya tegas pada seorang siswa yang saat ini ia tunjuk. Orang itu duduk di kursi barisan paling depan (karena faktor tinggi badan), dengan wajah _bossy _nan bijaksana.

"Hm, oke, Pak."

Laki-laki itu beranjak dari kursi duduknya, melangkah maju untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang tertera di buku LKS seharga sepuluhribuan yang sebenarnya baru dibelinya kemarin di _mall_ dekat Dufan.

Tangannya menerima sebatang kapur dari tangan sang guru, sambil menatap laki-laki berambut hijau itu penuh ke_takabur_an. Lalu, segera ia menulis jawabannya di papan tulis. Dia menuliskannya sambil memejamkan mata! Luar biasa!

"Selesai." Laki-laki itu menyeringai seksi yang sontak saja membuat Midorima harus menahan nafsunya untuk menampar pemuda tersebut.

"Ya, jawaban Akashi yang kemarin baru saja pergi ke restoran bintang duabelas ini betul."

"PAK?"

Aduh, keceplosan.

"Kenapa pak guru tahu?"

Ya masa' tempe? "A-anu itu anu, kemarin aku tak sengaja membaca status _facebook_mu tentang itu lewat di beranda." Midorima berujar pelan, sambil menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya. "Sudah sudah, lanjutkan saja pelajarannya. Akashi, kamu maju lagi."

"PAK?"

Untuk kali kedua, para murid yang melihat tingkah pak guru mereka itu berucap 'PAK' secara berbarengan dengan wajah-wajah minta dilemparin wortel. Kemudian, Midorima pun menanggapi jeritan mereka. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa Akashi_cchi_ lagi yang disuruh menjawab?" Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning cerah merekah berkata penuh rasa penasaran alias kepo.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengerjakannya, ya, Kise?"

Seketika hening. Kise juga sebenarnya tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu, sih. Tapi tetap saja author jatuh cinta padanya dengan ketulusan hati.

Akhirnya, Akashi pun kembali ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal fisigay eh fisika yang sekarang merupakan jam pelajaran di kelasnya kala itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian setelah suara 'tek tek tek tek' bagai suara pertempuran antar ninja di fandom sebelah tak terdengar lagi, Akashi menghadap ke arah gurunya seraya berkata, "Sudah selesai." Kemudian duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Ya. Jawaban dari si bocah cilik juara lomba olimpiade makan kerupuk bulan kemarin ini benar."

Pak.

"Kenapa pak guru tahu?"

Midorima hilang akal. Dia memutar otak, mencari bahan alasan yang layak untuk diucapkannya. "I-itu! Karena panitia lombanya itu adalah sepupuku!"

Akashi membulatkan mulutnya, melafalkan huruf 'o' dengan _volume_ lirih. Midorima pun kembali melanjutkan jam pelajarannya yang hanya diisi dengan mengerjakan soal itu.

"Soal selanjutnya … Aka-"

"PAK!"

"Oke, Kuroko, kau kerjakan nomor selanjutnya."

Seorang pemuda kalem yang dengan aura yang menyejukkan hati melangkah ke depan, mengambil sebatang kapur, lalu menuliskan jawabannya di papan tulis.

Dan dengan secepat kilat, tanpa semua orang sadari, Kuroko sudah ada di kursinya saat ini. Semuanya ternganga.

Midorima mengamati sebentar jawaban yang dituliskan oleh laki-laki tadi, kemudian bergumam, "Ya. Betul."

Beberapa detik terlewati tanpa suara.

"Itu saja?" Semua murid di kelas kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko berucap secara serentak.

Midorima memandangi mereka dengan tatapan keji, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Luapakan." Kise lagi-lagi mewakili mereka untuk mencurahkan pikiran mereka yang satu arah dalam sebuah ucapan.

Setelah itu, karena waktu masih berjalan dan jam dinding kelas masih belum rusak, Midorima kembali mengajar dengan cara membosankannya itu.

"Nomor selanjutnya, Aka-"

"Pak kalau bapak mengajarnya hanya untuk Akashi lebih baik kami keluar saja deh, Pak."

Midorima mulai keringat dingin ketakutan mendengar salah seorang dari siswanya itu bersuara seakan dia sedang berada di sebuah jembatan antara naik gaji dan turun gaji, karena jika semua muridnya keluar kelas, dia pasti sudah didorong ke pulau turun gaji.

"Hm, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Akashi hari sabtu kemarin baru saja jatuh dari mobil, lho. Jadi bapak kasihan sama dia."

"Terus menurut bapak dengan menyuruh Akashi menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini, dia jadi senang, begitu?"

"Ya."

Satu kata penyelamat terlontar dari mulut si bahan omongan orang-orang saat ini. laki-laki itu berdiri menghadap semua orang di barisan belakangnya, lantas berkata dengan berwibawa, "Aku tahu, pak Midorima ini sebenarnya menyukaiku," ucapannya dia potong sebentar, agar terkesan mendrama, "Aku juga sih, Pak."

"Cieeee! Cieeee! Cieeee!"

Suasana kelas menjadi ramai bak pasar hewan yang suka membuat kemacetan. Cemoohan—atau mungkin ucapan selamat dari semua orang sangat berisik tertangkap di telingan Midorima yang saat ini sedang menahan rasa malu dan berusaha untuk tetap kul di hadapan para muridnya itu.

"Jangan berisik! Kita akhiri saja pertemuan kita kali ini. Sampai jumpa."

Midorima pun melangkah meninggalkan kelas, dan setelah merasa dirinya sudah mulai jauh dari kelas, Midorima berteriak keras sampai membuat orang-orang di sekitar menatap ke arahnya.

"YES! SI ANU JUGA MENYUKAIKU!"

…

…

…

"Pak, ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu semua cerita tentangku darimana?"

"Rahasia."

"Kalo bapak tidak memberitahuku, aku akan berhenti menyukai bapak!"

"Eh—jangan begitu. Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya, aku mengestalk akun facebook dan twittermu sepanjang hari."

"Wah, keren itu, Pak. Kalo di my top fans, pasti bapak yang ada di peringkat satu, ya!"

Obrolan mereka yang sangat singkat kala istirahat di depan gudang sekolah yang sepi itu berakhir karena sebuah teriakan memanggil dari arah kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n :**

demiapa deh yak kok saya bisa bikin kek gini malam-malam huhuhuehue bahasanya campur aduk gini lagi /e/

_**sign,**_

_**ulya**_


End file.
